Shin Kobayashi
'Info' Name: Shin Kobayashi Position: Captain of Division 2 Sex: Male Height: 6'0" Hair: Dark Brown (nearly black) / Light Brown in Bankai Eye Color: Hazel / Blue in Bankai Marital Status: Married 'Description' Looks Description: Shin appears to be in his mid 20s. He is approximately 6'0" with a muscular frame (like Hisagi's). He wears the standard Shinigami Shihakusho, with a white obi sash. Instead of wearing the standard Shinigami sandals with tabi, he wears traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks (like Suì-Fēng). He wears a standard sleeveless Captain's Haori. He has no real discerning marks save for 2 tatoos that are otherwise hidden by his shihakusho. They are 2 beautifully caligraphied tatoos down his left arm which reads 宁静 ("Serenity"), and another on his right arm reading 拳 ("Fist"). He is generally seen with a pleasant smile, although his hazel eyes tend to be more slit-like (similar to Gin's when they are open). He is ambidexterous, but generally he holds his Zanpakuto in his left hand and draws it from the scabbard on the right side of his hip. Reiryoku Color: White Personality: Trivia Information: He is the loving husband of Lorcian Kobayashi and the father of the twins Hine and Tsukine who are now young adults, Kisuke who is a still a young child, and recently Sayuri who is still a baby. He and Lorcian also adopted Ben, and act as his parents. He loves his family dearly, and would do anything for them (even to the point of corrupting himself). He is extremely overprotective of his wife and daughter and can get over the top (which he gets reprimanded for). For example, he was broken hearted after the loss of his wife, and very often would visit her tree whenever he missed her (which was about as often as a person would want to eat food). He is the foster father of Colomba, an arrancar-shinigami hybrid created by his wife. He was forced to kill Caesar (another hybrid created by his wife) when the child became twisted and went rogue, endangering his wife's life twice. He is now a grandfather (just don't remind him of that) to his daughter's child, Izuru, as well as the father of Yuki of whom he knew nothing about until recently. 'Powers and Abilities' Master Swordsman: Shin is extremely proficient in the use of armed combat. In Shikai he seems to fight with no effort behind his attacks as he usually wields his Wakizashi with his left hand. He does not seem to be taken back by any of the abilities of his opponent. In Bankai he wields his Katar-style weapons with ease, as if they were simply part of his arm. His attacks embody precision and grace as each movement of his sword or weapons in Bankai have a purpose. Master Chef: Shin is amazing in the kitchen (or any room, for that matter). Using his amazing dexterity he handles a Chef's knife in a godly manner. He is well known for cooking amazing food, especially his wife's favorites, to perfection. He owns a restaurant which is currently at the Squad 5 Barracks. It is extremely popular in Seireitei and usually requires a reservation to ensure seating is available. It is, however, not an expensive or overly-classy establishment. It is just a comfortable, accomodating and cultural family venue that guarantees expertly cooked food and potential romance if desired. Many seated officers hone their Zanjutsu at the establishment (while preparing food), and are overseen by Shin himself. Shunpo Master: Shin is well known for his exceptional use of Shunpo. Having been recruited by Squad 2 out of the Academy due to his proficiency in the skill at the start of his Shinigami career it is little wonder why he is considered one of the fastest Shinigami in Seireitei. He is easily one of the most proficient users of this skill in all of Soul Society. *'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): A Shunpo technique where one, moving to their opponent's back, directly attacks and seals one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in two rapid strikes (effectively cutting them off from their spiritual energy flow). This attack is one of his favorite to use first in a battle. The technique is so fast, an opponent may not be able to tell whether they were attacked from the front or the back, and even an outside observer may find it impossible see the movements. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉, Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. Hakuda Master: Shin is well versed in the art of Hand-to-Hand combat from his time spent in Squad 2. His sparring with Hakuda Master Kagechi Yorutora, has helped him develop these instincts. Although he mainly uses this knowledge to analyse and counter other opponent's attacks, he has been known to punch or kick opponents to throw them off balance if an opening arises after a successful parry. He has also been known to headbutt and wrestle his son Hine Kobayashi should he feel the child was misbehaving. Immense Spiritual Energy: As one of the strongest Captains of the Gotei 13, Shin has access to an immense amount of Spiritual Power that he can call from. It is this power which makes his Zanpakuto abilities and Kido so deadly. His access to it is only further enhanced by his connection with Tenmiko during his Bankai release. Kaido Master: During his time with the Gotei 13, Shin learned advanced Kaido techniques from Zanbaku Kei. His mastery over his own Reiatsu has helped him develop this feat. He is extremely proficient at healing even critical wounds in order to stabalize a patient's condition sufficiently enough for many to survive even some of the most fatal wounds. He has had a lot of practice in this field healing his wife from many battles, and is well known for helping to heal many of his children's boo-boos (although they complain he doesn't give them a lolipop). During the 3 year time-skip Shin devoted himself to practicing and perfecting his skill in Kaido upon being transfered to Squad 4. Kido Expert: Shin has considerabe knowledge of Kido spells. Though he can cast a few Kido spells without incantation, he is not known for chaining multiple Kido at once consistently. However, he is known for his effecient use of Bakudo spells, as well as a select few Hado spells that he uses to augment his attacks. Dragon Tamer: Shin has no pet, but he is followed by a helpful golem assistant in the form of one of Lorcian's bionic Gecko's who is called Dex, of which he is quite attached to (but wouldn't really show it). List of Known Kido Bakudō: Hadō: ''Zanpakuto - ''Tenmiko (天巫女, Heavenly Shrine Maiden) Wakizashi sized (40 cm long blade), ornate flower-like tsuba, with a black binding. 'Shikai' :: It's release command is Tsugikomu (注ぎ込む, "Imbue"). Shin runs his hand along the blade of his wakizashi. He stores part of his Reiryoku on the blade and it concentrates his Reiatsu into the blade, causing the blade to glow hot white. If Shin uses one of his abilities the "imbue" disappears and he must recharge his blade, again cutting into his Reiryoku. 'Kaihō' (解放, Release) :: :: The stored energy is completely released from the tip of the blade in a concentrated beam (it looks similar to Hadō #4. Byakurai). The strength is slightly less, due to the energy having to travel. This ability is one of the fastest in Seireitei and is extremely difficult to dodge. This abilty is unavoidable unless the target's (HAK+HOH)/2 > 2 + Shin's BUK. If the target is fast enough (HAK+HOH = Shin's BUK), they can move in a way that forces a graze by this ability or block it via barrier technique. This technique can be stopped by Bakudo # 81. Dankū (and any similarly powerful barriers) if the target is fast enough (tied at least) and skilled enough in Kido (mastery). The destructive power of this skill can burn a concentrated hole through multiple buildings. 'Inori o Wakare' (祈りを別れ, Parting Prayer) :: :: Using his blade he can leave behind a "seed" that consumes the stored energy in his blade and imbeds it at the location of contact. The seed blooms into an ethereal flower (aesthetic mark) when he says the skill name. The flower looks exactly like the ones that are present on the vines used by Lorcian Kobayashi, his wife. He can detonate the energy simply by snapping his fingers. This is his strongest attack. The damage/effect depends on the position and relative depth of the seed in the target's body. For example, a mark detonated on a limb may completely remove it, render the limb useless, or may reduce the effectiveness of what the particular body part may be used for (leg for movement, arm for attack strength and precision, for example). A mark on the torso or rest of the body may cause death (especially if stabbed in the heart/neck), critical damage, or simply cripple the endurance of the target. He may make multiple seeds without detonation to "stack" the damage versus stronger regenerating targets; these require multiple imbues. 'Bankai -' Hatsudou Miko Tenjoukai Jinmon (発動巫女天上界神門, Shrine Maiden Invocation of Celestial Heaven's Gate) ::: Tenmiko begins to glow hot white and turn into what looks like a tongue of white fire. Shin's appearance also changes. His hair becomes a lighter shade of brown and his eyes turn blue. Shin stabs his palm with his Zanpakuto, resulting in a massive Reiatsu explosion. When he next appears the sleeves on his shihakusho have been blown of, showing his tattoos and revealing he is armed with Katar style weapons on each arm. Glowing spiritual rings appear around Shin's wrists and connect to his weapons that are similar to the hilt on Tenmiko's sealed form. The blades on his Katars glow white similar to the blade of Tenmiko in it's released form. His speed is dramatically increased making him, possibly, the fastest being in Seireitei. His ability "Kaze no Ha" is also immediately activated after the release. (Meaning he starts with 2 butterflies) 'Kaihō' (解放, Release) :: There are two forms of this ability. It can be fired from one of the Katar weapons. In which case it works exactly like the Shikai version. If Shin chooses, he can Kaiho from both weapons at the same time at the same target. This will double the damage (but double the drawback). In this way it will pierce Bakudo # 81. Dankū (and any similarly powerful barriers), however, it will only deal the damage of a single Kaiho to it's target (doubled due to firing from both weapons, then halved again due to the barrier). The destructive power of a double kaiho would be comparable to a high level Cero (appearing like a white Cero Oscuras), and can punch a devastating hole into a mountain. 'Inori o Wakare' (祈りを別れ, Parting Prayer) :: Using his katar blades he can leave behind a "seed" of energy and imbed at the location of contact just like his Shikai. Due to the nature of his Bankai (two blades) he can imbed two seeds in one attack if both blades connect (but double the drawback). The skill works exactly like his Shikai, with three exceptions: It is much stronger and he does not need to snap his fingers, nor mention the name of the skill for the marks to bloom. He simply needs to say the trigger command "Saku" (咲く, Bloom). 'Kaze no Ha' (風の葉, Leaves on the Wind) :: ::: :: A chrysallis quickly forms on each of the glowing rings on his weapons. Very shortly thereafter a pair of Reishi butterflies emerge and begin to fly randomly around the battlefield. This ability, like all of his others, takes a part of Shin's own Reiryoku to use. These butterflies are not true summons. They can be interacted with by any combatant at any time. If an enemy wishes to destroy a butterfly, they must spend that turn to attack it, and not Shin. Shin may choose to detonate the butterflies by saying the skill's name. He may also choose to combo it with Inori o Wakare using the same detonation command "Saku" (咲く, Bloom). In this way a butterfly will land on a flower mark to greatly enhance that particular mark's damage. If Shin conjures or uses this skill, even as a combo, he must spend the entire turn doing only this attacking action. The nature of this ability allows Shin to use this ability in various ways including, but not limited to: interupting an enemy, creating an explosion to cancel an incomming attack, potentially surprising them from a different angle, supporting Shin independantly and attacking for him. Due to the massive amount of Shin's Reiryoku he must put into these butterflies to make them animated, the damage (and potential explosion radius) is quite large. It is similar to Starrk's Wolves. 'Inner World' Reference the picture for an accurate description of Shin's innerworld and Tenmiko's appearance. Tenmiko also has vampire-like fangs. The bond Shin and Tenmiko share is extremely close. They trust each other, though, Tenmiko wishes Shin would trust in himself more. She tends to call him an "idiot". In Shin's innerworld the seasons change depending on his mood. In Bankai form, Tenmiko "ascends" into an angelic guardian. Her appearance changes also, notably white hair, wings, and she loses her vampiric fangs. 'Stats - 2nd Squad Captain (current: MT-0') 'Story' Pre-Gotei 13 Shin Kobayashi grew up in a shady area of Rukongai alongside his childhood friend Lorcian Kouyou. At some point some passing Shinigami noticed Lorcian's higher than average spiritual energy and offered to take her and train her. Although this would leave Shin alone, he attempted to talk her into it, as it was a brilliant opportunity and a way so that she would obtain a better life than what the two had been going through at that point. Shin enjoyed the stories and food that Lorcian would bring to her, and was devastated when they had to say their goodbye. He never held it against her as he knew it would happen some day as her visits became less frequent. However, the loneliness started to slowly make him bitter. part of Shin's history will come soon Shin then made the decision to enter the Shino Academy and become a Shinigami, following in Lorcian's footsteps. It wasn't easy for him, as at that point it was hard to make friends. But that did not seem to be much of a problem, as he got through the Academy and graduated in only 1 year. Shin's skills in Hoho especially allowed him to enter the 2nd Division as the 5th Seat. History as a Shinigami In the Gotei 13 he surprisingly developed many strong relationships. He was reunited with Lorcian, and their friendship rekindled into something more. In many ways it was this that turned around his cold, detached demeanor. His time with the 2nd squad allowed him to make friends with all the members, most especially Captain Jentoru Hayato, Lieutenant Kagechi Yorutora, and 3rd Seat Ryouichi Gensaii. He would never forget their overwhelming support for him when he was given the promotion to the 1st Squad Lieutenant. And in the tradition of the Squad 1 - Squad 2 relationship, he continues to consider himself close and loyal to his Squad 2 bretheren. Shin was eventually promoted to the position of Squad 8 Captain, after the unfotunate resignation of Captain Itou. He was then transfered to Squad 5 during the threat of the Seraphim when Shinya Tsubasa was placed as the Captain Commander, and again to Squad 4 when Azumi Haruko was made the Captain Commander. He decided his taste in other worlds took him too much away from his wife and decided to simply concentrate on doings in Seireitei. 'Gallery' ShinFace.jpg|Teenage Shin ShinDaughtersWedding.jpg|Shin at his daughter's wedding (not pleased) ShinWaitingLorcian.jpg|Shin awaiting Lorcian to enjoy a spliff together Shintemp.jpg|Shin's just all smiles (Hair recoloured by Kylar, thank you!) ___Bad_Boy____by_zefair.jpg|Shin in casual wear 15091-anime-paradise-cool-anime-guy_large.jpg|Shin undercover in the Human World 0a63ff727790ec4e716278e96945b393.jpg.gif|Shin just lounging around (keep the shoes off the couch, Shin!) shiki.jpg|Shin about to do his job. t.jpg|Shin, who apparently went as a Mummy one Halloween Maxwell.jpg|Shin testing human visual technology. Kinda looks like Aizen. Shinaizen? Aishin? 1280x1038.jpg|When you look this good you don't need your sword to kick ass. Game: Blouses. brunettes long hair anime boys anime girls black hair sword art online yuuki asuna kirigaya kazuto_www.wall321.com_96.jpg|Shin fiercely protecting an injured Lorcian. You really don't wanna fuck with them right now. aaaaaaa.jpg|Savin' this for later. Anime-guy-with-black-hair-and-red-eyes-rwseh5kv.jpg|Shin during Valentine's Day. Hello, ladies~ (notably Lorcian... Okay, only. Only Lorcian)). Psychic detective yakumo wallpaper picture.jpg|Shin keeping warm in the winter. Not pictured: cup of cocoa. Snazzy scarf, though. 'Trivia' - Shin's theme song is Blue Funk from the "Trigun the first donut" soundtrack. Category:Seireitei Category:Shinigami Category:Captains Category:Kobayashi Clan